


The Stars Look Very Different Today

by StarGal



Category: South Park
Genre: :(, Battle, La Resistance, M/M, Sad, War, gregstophe, kind of emo but hey i was 10, very old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGal/pseuds/StarGal
Summary: Christophe enjoys the night sky and Gregory's presence





	The Stars Look Very Different Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving this story a try. Critique is welcome. I wrote this when I was around 10 but hey everyone can use improvement and I thought this was pretty good. Enjoy!

February sixth. I suspect it's almost midnight, the sun set hours ago. The stars lined up like a bridge to the gates of Heaven, the thought of scurrying across them came into my mind. I wondered if maybe becoming a star is entering Heaven. Maybe our souls shine bright in the dark skies, guiding others across battlefields and distant lands. Maybe just thinking about being a glowing star is what causes you to become one.  
"Are you thinking about the stars again, Tophe?"  
"Mmmn," I hesitated. "Probably."  
He had thought of it as well. I know he did. He always knows just what to say; just what to think. A thought slipped into my mind. 'What would life be like without Gregory? What if I lose him and his guidance? What if he just leaves my side for another person?' I began to panic, my sight growing distant. They travelled beyond the stars at this point; they traveled through the future. It burned to imagine it. The thought of this war, these people, this love I feel, these rights being abused by those who control. Just the mere idea of control causes my stomach to churn. I can only handle so much at this point and losing Gregory is like losing everything important to me.

"I'm still here," he whispers to me. "You worry too much, Tophe. You know I'm here for you and that I will be for as long as I can breathe."  
"Mmmn.."  
"Tophe," his voice was so soft I swear I could feel the emotion. I didn't want to continue this conversation so I stopped speaking. I just took in this moment of being next to him, of taking a break from this Hell we're in, of having him still alive. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February eighteenth. It's almost eight o' clock in the evening. I'm lying down in the frosty grass, my ears irritated by the cold sharpness of the weather. I'm waiting for Gregory to return from the town center; he insisted on helping the poor people who were caught up in this god awful war. He did this every time we finished fighting. He always gave them a bit of money or other necessities. It was the least he could do for them.  
Nothing had gone as planned today. None of our men were prepared for the sights we had seen. Our youngest recruit had died on the field today. He was such a good kid. He had dreams, dammit. The thought of Gregory getting hurt slipped into my mind. I sighed and stared up at the stars and only the stars.

It's past midnight. The stars have been out for what seems like centuries. I'm walking around our campgrounds, searching for him. There's still no sign of Gregory. I can't walk into the town to find him; it's a death wish. There are enemies crawling around there like moths to a lantern. I look up into the sky, searching for a distraction. I found a new star.


End file.
